


drive

by were_lemur



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Death Wish, Drabble, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-27
Updated: 2008-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James isn't sure why he survived Arkangelsk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drive

James pressed the accelerator down to the floor, pushing his Aston-Martin to the edge of its acceleration. On the back road, he didn't suppose he would have enough time to swerve if there were an emergency.

He didn't care.

Alec was dead.

He still wasn't sure why he'd fought his way out of Arkangelsk. Why he'd fought to survive. Just like he didn't know why he swerved to avoid the stalled lorry in the lane.

Survival was, he supposed, a habit that he wouldn't be able to break.

So he kept driving, pedal to the metal, Alec's ghost riding shotgun.


End file.
